<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Here for a good time by winchestered_again</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756167">Here for a good time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestered_again/pseuds/winchestered_again'>winchestered_again</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Shots [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek &amp; Paul/Levenson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Secret Relationship, demiboy evan, minor implied zoe murphy/ brooke lohst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:53:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestered_again/pseuds/winchestered_again</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Party time at the Murphy's and kleinsen decide to come out with their relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alana Beck &amp; Zoe Murphy, Alana Beck/Christine Canigula, Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman, Miguel/Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Shots [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1319948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Here for a good time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Evan laughs as Jared shows him the third result in a row that wouldn't be appropriate for the party Zoe had invited them to attend. For the better part of twenty minutes, both they and Jared had been browsing ideas, couples costumes that they could use as an excuse to come out to their friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about this one?" Jared turns the screen towards him, still giggling a little, to show two people in a vampire and werewolf duo. Evan snorts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you want them to give- to give us twilight jokes all-all night," they ask, the sentence breaking between giggles. Jared nods seriously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're right, you're right."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next costumes Jared comes across are </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> decent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Evan looks thoughtfully at the screen before commenting, "Marshall and Gumball? That-that doesn't sound like the worst idea."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that week finds Evan with soft pink hair, which in hindsight, didn't seem like a horrible color on him. Paired along with the clothes that had been set out, they feel like it might just be a bit too much pink for them. They both agreed that Evan was a better fit for Gumball, though, while Jared was better as Marshall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tada!" Jared begins, stepping out of the bathroom in his costume. "What d'ya think?" He holds his arms out to give a full view. Evan hums, looking him over, then smiling with a fond look in his eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think-" Evan walks over to him, hanging his arms over Jared's shoulders. "- that you look very nice." He smiles before pressing their lips to Jared's while his hands moved around Evan's waist, pulling them in. Evan smiles into the kiss, accidentally breaking it with a giggle. Looking at him, they can see the spark of love in his eyes, the softness of his gaze helping to give it away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you." Evan pecks his lips before laying his head on Jared's shoulder in place of their arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you, too."</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zoe is the one to answer the door when the two arrive, Alana hanging off of her arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Evan! Jared! You two look great!" Alana smiles wide as she speaks, giving them a look that says she knows what they're doing. There's a shout from inside, and Alana turns, yelling back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, guys," she says, looking a little apologetic. "I have to go rescue my girlfriend." And then she's off, leaving them with Zoe in the little room at the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well," Zoe claps, startling Evan into grabbing his boyfriend's arm. "There are already a few people here, but we're still missing some. Just make yourself at home?" her voice tilts up at the end, a little unsure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You got it, Murphy," Jared quips, dragging them towards the living room where Alana had joined her girlfriend, Christine, and now they were cuddling on the couch. Brooke was off to the side, painting her nails black to go with her cat costume. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's up, guys?" Christine waves excitedly from her spot next to Alana, and Brooke smiles at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi, Jared, Evan!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both decide to join Brooke, sitting next to the box of nail polish colors. She paints another nail before looking at them with the same knowing look that Alana had given them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Adventure time?" she asks, and Evan nods. Her eyes slide to them. "You look nice with pink hair, Ev." Evan blushes as Jared pretends to be offended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you trying to steal my boyfriend?" Brooke just gives him a look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You do remember I'm a lesbian, right?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared's cheeks color and he looks at her in annoyance. Brooke smirks back at him like she had won some kind of argument.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all turn when a new voice sounds, and it reveals another man talking to Connor. The two of them are dressed as vampire and werewolf, and Evan can definitely respect their dedication. Jared snorts and calls out to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you guys, cosplaying Twilight?" Connor throws up a bird while the other guy laughs. After a moment, they move to introductions, and Evan learns that the guy's name is Miguel and that he is Connor's boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get it, Dude!" Jared yells, and Miguel shots back with a, "What about you, Guitar Hero, you're practically in his lap!" and Jared blushes hard as he realizes he's right. Evan laughs and high fives the guy as his boyfriend pouts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the party is fun, Evan has to admit later, laying on Jared's chest on the other couch, laughing so hard their stomach hurts. He looks around and feels the love from all of them, and he knows he'd rather be here than anywhere else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>